


service me

by darkheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Minor Costia/Lexa, clarke is 17, lexa is 26
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheda/pseuds/darkheda
Summary: Clarke has a crush on Lexa, whose girlfriend is Costia, the woman whose children Clarke babysits. But maybe the feelings are mutual.





	1. Chapter 1

Costia Greene's children are the cutest. Miles and Anna, both aged five, are angels when they have to be but turn into little rascals when they have the freedom to misbehave. Clarke loves them.

Costia is friends with Clarke's parents so the idea to have Clarke babysit her children came about pretty naturally four years ago when she was just thirteen. As she got older Costia felt more comfortable leaving her with the twins for longer and soon after she was spending the night so she wouldn't have to walk home alone at night. For her to have the guest room was a simple decision.

Costia has a new girlfriend called Lexa. Lexa is sweet and polite, a model citizen really. She's also really, really hot and their growing friendship is so easy that it sometimes feels like there’s more to it. But Clarke knows that nothing could ever happen between her and a 26 year old so she just admires her from afar. Besides it's not even really a crush, certainly nothing to run home to draw hearts on her notebooks about. She should probably erase half the “Clarke+Lexa” hearts in her Maths notebook before making claims like that.

Tonight Costia and Lexa went on a date and Clarke is taking care of Miles and Anna. They do their homework, Clarke cooks them dinner, and then they watch TV for a few hours. Eventually it's time to go to bed and Clarke tucks them in before heading to her own room. She hears Costia and Lexa return soon after.

 

-+-

 

Clarke wakes up to a light knock on her bedroom door. As her eyes open, she takes a peek at her window; it's still night.

“Come in,” she says barely above a whisper and wondering who the hell can it be at this hour.

The door opens and in comes Lexa, hesitant and beautiful in pajama pants and a V-neck t-shirt. She sits at the foot of Clarke’s and rests a hand on her leg through the sheets. Confused, Clarke leans up on her elbows and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Lexa...?"

"Hello Clarke." The hand on her leg starts moving up and down, gentle. A caress but not inappropriate. Everything Lexa does is always appropriate. "What are you doing here?"

Lexa sighs. "I shouldn’t have come here.”

She goes to stand up but Clarke grabs her wrist. She’s worried now. “No, stay. You can tell me anything.”

Lexa opens and closes her mouth a few times before seeming to decide to talk finally. “Clarke, do you know what you do to me?” Clarke frowns. She still doesn’t get it. “You are so smart and so kind and so funny and so beautiful. When I see you with Costia’s kids all I can think is that I want them to be _our_ kids. I hear you talk about your passions, I laugh at your jokes, I see you help everyone so selflessly, I see you walking around with those short, tight dresses and low-neck tops and I wish _you_ were my girlfriend. Do you know it drives me crazy? You can kick me out, sue me, get a restraining order… Do anything you want to keep me away from you. I will understand,” Lexa says tiredly. “I just really needed to get this weight off my chest.”

Lexa tries to stand again but Clarke stops her too. “Wait.” Clarke feels breathless, like all her dreams have come true. Their eyes meet. “I… I feel the same way.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and she sits back down. “You do?” Clarke nods. “Clarke, I was out on my date and I just... couldn't stop thinking about you. I was trying to work up the desire to… to _sleep_ with Costia and all I could think about was you. Same as when I was laying in bed... And when I took a break and came downstairs to drink some milk. And then... I just couldn’t hold it in anymore." Hope starts growing within Clarke. "Feel me," Lexa urges taking one of Clarke's hands and placing it on her crotch, starting to thrust softly into it. Clarke's eyes widen when she feels a clear bulge there. "Can you feel how hard you make me, Clarke?"

Clarke moans silently and doesn’t remove her hand letting Lexa keep thrusting into it. She cups her hand and feels every detail of Lexa’s clothed bulge as it pushes against it.

“I feel it.” She takes Lexa’s hand in turn and presses long fingers to her clothed pussy. “I’m so wet for you.”

In a flash, Lexa groans and takes the sheets off the bed. Clarke is quick to take off her pajama top and throw it away. Lexa beams at her exposed chest.

"I knew you would sleep without a bra on, you naughty, naughty girl" Lexa delights, and fills up her hands with Clarke's huge boobs. "God your tits are the best I've ever seen, Clarke. So big... I could fuck them for hours."

Clarke takes the chance to pull at Lexa's own t-shirt and the brunette gets the hint. She takes off her own shirt and bra and discards them on the floor. Clarke whimpers at the sight of beautiful, perky breasts. Lexa stands up and takes off her pants and boxers revealing the biggest cock Clarke has ever seen. Not that she has seen a lot of them but that clean-shaven rod with a slight curve to it and a bulbous head must be at the very least seven inches long and as thick as her fist. And it's fully hard and dripping for her.

Lexa notices her staring and smirks. "You like it?" Clarke nods her head dumbly. The way Lexa starts stroking herself tells her she's pleased with the answer. Clarke starts shivering with anticipation. She knows what's happening and she doesn’t want to stop it.

Instead, she turns over so she’s kneeling with her chest on the bed and her face buried into the mattress. She feels Lexa paw at her sleep shorts and lets out a moan.

"You’re so beautiful, Clarke," Lexa growl-whispers as she pulls Clarke's ass up. “I lose all my self-control when I’m with you.”

Clarke pulls her head up and meets Lexa’s eyes. “Good. Cause I want you to fuck me like an animal.”

Growling, Lexa shoves her shorts down and slaps one of Clarke's ass cheeks drawing a muffled scream, wanton and pleased. Clarke's ass pushes out and Lexa shoves her huge cock inside.

Clarke screams voicelessly as Lexa forces her dick into her pussy and impales her with apparently little thought for her comfort. She's so full it almost hurts, and she cries into the mattress when Lexa starts rutting into her mercilessly. Fucking Clarke with no apparent regard for anything but herself and her own need to come. However when the fingers gripping her hips splay themselves into a caress Clarke is reassured that she’s Lexa’s priority.

Eventually Lexa's cock starts moving more fluidly due to the increasing flow of Clarke's juices around her cock. Clarke can't help a moan when Lexa ploughs her cunt just right and the way the brunette groans at the sound draws her closer to orgasm.

Lexa leans down and grabs her tits and starts fucking her like an animal as both their orgasms grow. Then Lexa bites her shoulder until it draws blood and Clarke yells in pain and pleasure into the pillow. It triggers Lexa's orgasm and a second later her seed is filling Clarke's womb jet after jet after jet. It's neverending as it splashes against Clarke's walls and finally finally sets off the strongest orgasm that has ever quaked through her inexperienced body. The flutter of Clarke's walls draws even more cum out of Lexa and she slumps on top of Clarke as the last of her spurts fill the blonde up.

Clarke’s walls stop shivering only after a few minutes. Lexa is still inside her, still on top of her, still twitching here and there. Lexa gathers Clarke’s hair in one hand gathering it into a ponytail and tugs gently.

"No one can know about this,” Lexa whispers in her ear while her other hand keeps fondling Clarke’s boob. "You’re still underage and I— Oh God."

Lexa slips out and flips Clarke around with care. Her cock is now flaccid but still shiny with both their juices. Clarke passes her hand over it collecting their joint cum and then licks her hand. Lexa groans at the sight and Clarke sees her cock twitch.

“I’m so into you,” Lexa tells her but her eyes are sad. Clarke leans over her and starts playing with one of her nipples. “But we can’t do this again. You’re underage, Clarke.”

“I consented.”

“I’m dating Costia.”

“Then break up with her.”

“I… I can’t. If I break up with Costia then I have no reason to see you. And I can’t stop seeing you Clarke… Even if it’s torture because we can’t be together.”

“Lexa I can’t go on ignoring my feelings for you now that I know you feel the same.”

“Clarke I don’t know…”

“Let’s keep doing this. Just for a few months until I turn 18. Then you break up with Costia and we make up some story for meeting again."

"I can't cheat on Costia, she doesn't deserve that."

"Please Lexa. I can’t not have you now.”

Lexa sighs heavily. “I have to think about it.”

Lexa dresses and leaves the room without another word, stopping just to press a lingering kiss to Clarke’s cheek. Once Lexa is gone, Clarke touches her pussy and gathers their mixed juices. When she brings the fingers up to her mouth their joint cum feels so good, feels right. She cries herself to sleep that night praying that Lexa will say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a decision.

Clarke dreads leaving her room the next morning but knows she has to. If she doesn't show up for breakfast Costia will find it strange and she will have to explain. The last thing she wants to do is find an excuse for ‘your girlfriend and I fucked like rabbits last night’.

So she puts on the change of clothes she'd prepared before coming over and heads to the kitchen with a slight limp due to the discomfort between her legs. Everyone is sat around the table, including Lexa who looks up at her and smiles softly. It makes her heart swell. The only seat available is the one between Lexa and Miles and she sits there with happy smile.

"Clarke, how was your night?" Costia asks her cheerfully.

Clarke tries to curb the widening of her smile and shrugs nonchalantly. "It was good. Peaceful. I think I put too much strain on one of my legs though."

Conversation flows naturally from there as they eat until it's time for Costia to leave with the kids. She bites at her lip, conflicted.

"I'm sorry I can't take you home this time, Clarke. I can give you money for the bus though?"

Clarke is about to accept when Lexa speaks up. "Actually, I can take her," she says sweetly. "Clarke can just tell me the address and I'll gladly drive her there."

Costia and Clarke’s eyes light up for different reasons. "Really?"

"Really."

Costia stands up and tells the twins to go brush their teeth. Meanwhile she gives Clarke, who is still eating, the babysitting money and hugs her goodbye. The twins run downstairs ready for school and just before leaving the house Costia gives Lexa, who is also still eating, a kiss goodbye. It makes Clarke's stomach turn. She wants those kisses all for herself.

The door closes and Lexa turns to her. The soft smile is now accompanied by a soft glint in her eyes.

“I’ve made up my mind, Clarke.”

Clarke flexes her fingers praying and praying that Lexa will say yes. “You have?”

Lexa nods. “I don’t like your idea but it’s the best we’ve got. Let’s be together in secret until you’re 18.”

“Even cheating on Costia?”

“Even cheating on Costia.” Lexa smiles and opens her legs then tugs her joggers below her waist revealing her flaccid cock. "Now come here and service me."

Clarke jumps off her seat, but Lexa grabs her wrist stopping her.

“Are you sure you want this?”Clarke swallows and nods her head. She _has_ to be with Lexa. "Good. Now come here and suck me, baby girl."

With a moan at the nickname, Clarke kneels between Lexa's legs and takes her cock in her hand. It's already hardening and it takes only a few pumps to get it to full mast. Lexa's hand tangles in her head and forces it on her cock.

"I said suck my dick."

God, she loves it when Lexa is rough with her.

Clarke takes the hard member in her mouth as Lexa takes a bit of her pancake. She causes the brunette to almost choke on the food when she manages to deep throat her and touch her pubic bone with her nose. She continues to suck and bob up and down and fondles Lexa's balls with one hand. It makes Lexa throw her head back with a long groan.

Eventually Lexa gets tired of giving the reins to Clarke and stands up. She holds both sides of Clarke's head and starts fucking her mouth hard and fast. Clarke opens her mouth as wide as she can and feels the thick cock slide in and out her mouth and down her throat covered in precum and her own saliva.

"You better swallow everything when I cum, baby girl."

Clarke is rediscovering herself. It’s exciting to be at Lexa's whim and be her plaything. Feeling degraded in a way that it's arousing. After long minutes Lexa forces her head all the way down and cums in her mouth. Clarke feels the spurts of come burn down her throat and fill her up, sliding down to her very womb. Lexa pulls away a smidge just so her sperm floods Clarke's mouth instead of her throat and Clarke swallows every drop. It’s the best cum she's ever tasted.

Lexa pulls out at last and takes a long look at her fucked out face. It makes full lips smirk. The brunette grabs the front of Clarke's shirt and uses it to clean herself. Clarke loves it.

She feels fingers brush over her cheeks. She looks up to see Lexa smiling softly down at her. "You've been such a good girl, Clarke. I think you deserve a reward," she says and guides the blonde by her wrist to the couch.

Lexa lays Clarke on her back and props her ass on the arm of the couch so it's upturned. Lexa kneels on the outer side of the arm and hooks Clarke's legs over her shoulders.

"Let me take care of you."

Lexa kisses the inside of her thigh and Clarke can't handle the softness of it all. She can't fall for this woman before having her all to herself.

Lexa takes off Clarke's shorts with care and gives her pussy a broad lick from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clit. Lexa praises her taste. Then there is a tongue inside her exploring her innermost places and Clarke can't help but to grind against Lexa's face moaning in pleasure as a thumb draws harsh circles around her clit.

It's fast. So fast. But she doesn't care and the moment her body goes rigid and she releases a silent scream all she cares is about her orgasm. Lexa works her gently through it and then down. She hates this side of Lexa, the one she can't help but love. The tongue in her retracts and her shots are pulled back on for her.

Lexa gives Clarke a hand and helps her up. "Time to drive you home, baby girl."

 

-+-

 

Clarke sits on the passenger side of Lexa's car. They have been driving for over five minutes and have been talking about their situation, what to do and what not to do, how careful they must be.

That is until Lexa sighs and starts unzipping her pants with her free hand. "You got me hard again, Clarke." She fishes out her cock and indeed it's hard. "Look at this," Lexa waves the erect rod around. Clarke laughs at her lover’s silliness. "You turn me into a useless sex-crazed pubescent boy."

Lexa reaches over the console and grabs Clarke's hand before wrapping it around her dick. It’s demanding yet gentle and Clarke knows if she were to retract her hand Lexa would be fine with it. "Give me a hand job, baby girl."

Clarke starts stroking Lexa's cock with increasing pace. She fists it all the way down and rubs her palm over the top on the way up so she can gather Lexa's precum for lubrication. Lexa isn't impervious to the pleasure and starts speeding considerably. With that the rhythm of Clarke's hand goes up as well.

However, Lexa's reckless driving draws attention and soon after there's a cop car telling them to pull over. Lexa does so. Clarke goes to withdraw her hand but Lexa stops her and keeps it firm around her cock with a wink. Clarke is getting wetter and wetter.

"Don't stop."

She doesn't. She keeps giving Lexa a hand job as a cop knocks on their window and Lexa rolls it down to greet him. His eyes bulge when he sees what's in plain sight: Clarke jerking Lexa off. Clarke’s arousal is almost unbearable.

Lexa reaches for a compartment and takes out a dozen of bills. She slides it into the cop's shirt pocket. "You can watch."

The cop rests his arm against the car so he can lean forward and give the impression that he's talking to the car's occupants. In fact it's just so he can watch it fully. Clarke feels the heat of arousal rise to her cheeks.

"Baby girl, suck my cock for a bit," Lexa orders and Clarke does as told taking the stiff member between her mouth. She obeys without a second thought.

The cop groans and Clarke sees him move sideways in a way that he can shield his front from his car where he probably has a colleague waiting. Clarke realizes he's snaked a hand into his pants and is masturbating at the sight of them. It turns her on inexplicably.

After a couple of minutes of sucking Lexa pulls Clarke’s head away. "That's enough. Now make me cum, baby girl."

It's only a matter of minutes until Lexa is groaning loudly and her cock is twitching and large blobs of hot cum splash into Clarke's hand, and Lexa's shirt and pants. The sight and the notion that she just jerked Lexa off in public and under a cop's watch is too much and Clarke feels the unexpected rush of an orgasm stiffen her body.

Lexa licks Clarke's hand clean with a satisfied hum then tucks her cock back in her pants and closes the window before driving off leaving the cop hanging.

Lexa parks the car a house down from Clarke's. Clarke grabs Lexa’s face and looks her in the eyes.

"Get ready to stuff me with that cock next week, daddy."

“Fuck!” Lexa explains but doesn’t have time to do anything because Clarke leaves the car and heads straight for her room. She watches Lexa drive away with a hand in her panties and two fingers inside her cunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing shorter chapter so I can post more often but this one really had to be long.
> 
> Warning: there's a bit of anal play. It starts at "you're doing so well baby girl" and ends at: Lexa kisses Clarke's back as she jogs her hips...

It's a week later and Clarke is in charge of babysitting Costia's kids again. Costia and Lexa are attending a gala or something like that not that she cares. The only thing she cares about is that achool has kept her from meeting with Lexa again so she can't wait.

She arrives at the house and she's surprised to find it empty except for Lexa who greets her in the living room.

"Hello Clarke," the brunette says in that soft, feminine voice that has Clarke's knees buckling. She's dressed in a crisp, white shirt with sweatees. Clarke sees dark grey jacket dress pants and jacket draped over the couch and it doesn't take much effort to imagine how hot Lexa will look later.

Clarke steps up to Lexa and cups her cheek. She melts when Lexa kisses her palm. "Hi babe. I missed you."

They kiss slowly because they know they have time. Or Lexa knows Clarke supposes.

"Costia will be here with the kids in half an hour. But I can make you cum in less than that..."

Clarke bites her lip. "Let me just store my stuff away in my room. Then meet me in the suite bathroom." Lexa's eyes widen with arousal, her pupils dilated. Oh yeah. "The one in Costia's room."

She lives for danger. With one last kiss Clarke leaves the living room and heads to her bedroom. She gets everything ready for the night she'll be spending there and then heads to the ensuite. She opens the door and gasps.

Lexa is already there with a hand down her pants and stroking herself to hardness.  Clarke's eyes are drawn to the huge bulge she's sporting.

"Come closer baby girl," Lexa's voice slithers. Clarke steps into her bathroom and closes the door behind herself. "Strip."

Clarke does as told. Once she's fully naked Lexa tugs her own tracksuit pants just enough for her erection to spring free. Clarke bites her lip at the sight of the huge member standing tall in all its glory. She knows she's so wet her panties are probably ruined by now.

"Hop on," Lexa says tapping the sink and Clarke sits on the edge. She's wearing a skirt so all Lexa has to do to get to her cunt is run long-fingered hands up her thighs and pull her panties out of the way. Lexa raises her hand, palm up and close to Clarke's mouth.

"Spit."

Clarke spits on Lexa's palm and the brunette fists her cock with it lubricating it with the younger girl's saliva. She sees fat drops of precum leak from the tip so she reckons it didn't even need her spit and Lexa did it just for show. Oh and what a show that was.

"Baby girl, last week you said you wanted me to stuff you with this cock." Lexa lines up with her opening. "Today you'll see what it really means to have a dickful of daddy."

In one movement Lexa pulls Clarke closer to the edge of the sink with one hand and shoves her cock inside. Like before she doesn't wait for Clarke to adjust before she starts drilling into her like a madwoman.

In a daring move, Clarke pushes off the counter and fully onto Lexa's lap. The brunette keeps them upright for a few strokes before falling backwards bringing Clarke with her.

Lexa groans in pain at having fallen straight on the bathroom floor with nothing to cushion her fall. "What the hell, Clarke?"

Clarke smiles guiltily. She's sitting on Lexa's lap, the fat cock still snug inside her, her skirt spilling around Lexa's hips. "Sorry. I thought you'd be able to support us."

"I'm barely taller than you, Clarke," Lexa complains. "I'm stronger than I look but not that much stronger."

Clarke looks down at her lover and in fact Lexa is lithe and delicate and proper, nothing that would indicate that she's so overpowering in bed. But there is fun to be had at her expense.

"Hm," Clarke hums feigning disappointment. "You do leave a lot to be desired in that department." Lexa's eyebrows shoot up. "I mean, I like it rough and someone as week as you... I doubt you could fully satisfy me."

She sees Lexa's eyes shine dangerously and knows she's challenged the brunette's pride. A second later long fingers dig into the flesh of her hips and Lexa starts postponing her hips up into Clarke's cunt while bringing Clarke down roughly, meeting her own movement in the middle. It's wild and hot and beastly, it's like a rodeo without being thrown off the animal. This animal, her Lexa, has a tight hold on her as the huge cock plunges past new depths and makes her feel fuller than ever before. And Clarke is so, so close.

Clarke halts them abruptly when she hears Costia's old, noisy car make its way into the garage.

Both Clarke and Lexa's eyes widen. "Fuck! You said she'd only be home in half an hour! It's been less than twenty minutes!"

Lexa looks as lost as her. "I-I don't know, Clarke! She wasn't supposed to get here so early!"

Clarke goes to lift herself off Lexa but firm hands keep her in place. Lexa's eyes burn with mischief and danger.

"I said I would make you cum before she got here, baby girl. And that's exactly what I will do."

"Oh daddy," she moans, perhaps carelessly, and then Lexa sets off on a brutal pace. Clarke feels like she's jumping off and on her lover's cock, balls slapping her ass and the pelvic bone smashing against her engorged clit. She slaps a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out when Lexa starts rubbing harsh circles on her clit.

"Lexa? Baby?" they hear from downstairs but Lexa doesn't stop.

She pinches Clarke's clit and tugs at it with brutish yet gentle fingers if that's even possible – and it's that allied to the pleasure, and Costia's boots thumping closer and closer to the stairs, and the looking danger of getting caught that finally brings her counter down to zero. Clarke's body curves like a bow and she releases a silent cry up to the ceiling, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as wide as she can manage.

Her walls flutter violently around Lexa's cock and that's what sets off the brunette's orgasm. Lexa whimpers and spills herself into Clarke in messy, hot jets of cum that splash against her walls and fill her to the brink.

Lexa's not even fully empty when they hear Costia take the first few steps of the stairs. They scramble to get off each other and Lexa is out of the bathroom like a dash while still pulling her pants up.

Fortunately Clarke didn't take off any of her clothes so she only has to stand up and lock the bathroom door.

"Baby?" she hears Costia call out. "Oh there you are, sleepy head. Did I wake you up?"

"Not at all," says Lexa, her voice laced with fake sleepiness. Clarke imagines the very last of Lexa's cum spilling in weak spurts. "I was just waiting for you."

Clarke decides that it's now or never so she opens the door just a smidge to look outside. Fortunately despite being an ensuite the door to the bathroom is actually in the small foyer that leads up to the bedroom so she can escape without being seen. Costia is distracted so Clarke tiptoes out of the bathroom and into the hall, and stalls just before heading downstairs when she hears Costia's voice again.

"Where's Clarke?" She jumps out of sight just in time.

"I don't know," Lexa says. "I let her in a while ago, I guess she's in her room."

Costia starts walking back out of the bedroom and Clarke feels the dread rise in her chest. She's well hidden enough from someone in the foyer but not if Costia steps out into the hall.

"Oh," she hears Costia say suddenly. "You left the light on in the bathroom, baby." She hears the switch go off and skips to the stairs, hanging just low enough that Costia won't see her. It's a tall staircase. "What the fuck, Lexa? The bathroom reeks of cum."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. It's over. It's all over.

She hears Lexa chuckle and can't help the outrage. Why is Lexa laughing now??

"I may or may not have... touched myself in there," Lexa's voice wafts over to Clarke with a gentle note of embarrassment. Relief washes over her and she has to control herself not to laugh.

"Fuck's sake Lexa," Costia says with annoyance. "I've told you several times not to jack off in my bathroom."

Clarke almost snorts but stops herself just in time. Before she can out herself for real she tiptoes down the rest of the stairs and enters the bathroom next to her room, which is on the lower level. She locks the door and waits. Seconds later there is a knock on the door.

"Clarke? Are you there?" Costia asks and Clarke scrambles for a reply.

"Ummmm yeah", she calls out. "I'm uhhh... Pooping. Lots and lots of poop. Sorry!"

She hears Costia sigh and grumble something like, "y'all love to perfume my bathrooms".

 

-+- 

 

It's much later when Clarke hears Lexa and Costia come home. She saw Lexa on her way out and the woman looked hotter than ever with her dark grey suit and her crisp white shirt. Clarke wanted to devour her on the spot. Alternately she had to see the happy couple leave the house together. It tugged painfully at her heart.

Now she's lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. The room is dark but the blinds are slightly open and there's a sliver of moonlight to illuminate it.

There's a soft knock on her door and when she says "enter" Lexa's head pops inside. "Hello, Clarke."

Her surly mood is lifted and she smiles widely at the sight of the girl she has a huge crush on. Lexa enters step by step as if she's afraid to cross a line. Clarke pulls her to sit down on the bed before helping her out of her t-shirt.

Clarke licks the nipple one of Lexa's beautiful perky boobs and latches onto it. Lexa hums contentedly as she starts sucking and lavishing her breast with love also being careful to give the same attention to the other one with her hand.

"How was the gala?" she asks around a mouthful of boob.

Lexa shrugs with a pout. "You weren't there."

Releasing the tit in her mouth Clarke coos and starts to massage Lexa's crotch over the tracksuit pants. The brunette's breath hitches. "Aww, my baby didn't have me there to suck her dry."

Lexa locks eyes with her with disarming intensity. "I like you for much more than the way you suck my cock, Clarke." They kiss briefly as Clarke starts stroking Lexa through her pants. The outline of her dick is more and more noticeable. "Although it does help", Lexa adds with a smirk.

Clarke squeezes her in revenge and Lexa hisses. Lexa takes Clarke's hand and guides it under her pants. She's not wearing any underwear so Clarke's hand comes in contact with her hardness right away. She jerks her lover off at a languid rhythm until she's fully hard. Clarke pulls the waistband of Lexa's pants down just so give her cock a kiss. She pulls the waistband back up and starts lightly scratching Lexa's mound, her fingers grazing the short pubic curls like a caress.

Lexa kisses her cheek to get her attention. "We can't take such risks again. It was hot," the brunette winks despite her serious expression, "but we can't."

"I agree. Is Costia asleep now?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good."

Clarke turns around and props herself on her hands and knees, her ass almost level with Lexa's face. She pushes her pyjama shorts down to pool around her knees.

"Do whatever you want to me, daddy."

Lexa releases a shaky breath. Clarke moans when Lexa's tongue takes a broad lick at her pussy. A finger slides through her entrance and starts exploring the inside of her cunt while Lexa's lips close around her clit and start sucking on it.

"Fuck. Oh fuck Lexa yes..."

Clarke's moans are breathless and her whines are the exclamation point on each little nip or lick to the epicenter of her pleasure. Lexa adds a second finger and starts thrusting inside her with more force also careful to hit that spongy special place that has her toes curling and her head spinning. Then Lexa sucks her clit more harshly and creates a vacuum around it and Clarke can't take it anymore. Her body goes rigid while her walls convulse and she cums directly on Lexa's mouth and fingers. Lexa surfs her through the waves of pleasure and then down until she can breathe again.

She collapses on her elbows with her knees keeping her ass up and breathes harshly into her forearms. This was by far one of the best orgasms she's ever had.

She doesn't have much time to recover though because Lexa takes off her shorts completely then flips her around so she's lying on her back her legs wide and inviting. Lexa slaps her cock on her pussy which makes her shiver in anticipation.

"Baby girl, I forgot to ask you the other day. Do you have condoms?"

"No but we don't need them. I'm on birth control and I'm clean."

"That's good. I'm clean too. And I haven't... been with Costia since we hooked up."

Clarke's heart beats faster at the admission and she meets Lexa's eyes. Green orbs are soft and look at her with longing and their situation might be fucked up but right at this moment in time it's everything she's ever wanted.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you baby girl?"

Clarke's heart burns with passion. "I want you to own me daddy."

Lexa's eyes turn black and she lines up with Clarke's entrance. The tip pops inside and they groan in unison. Unlike last time Lexa slides in inch by inch until she's bottomed out and they moan silently. "This is what we're going to do, baby girl. I am going to fuck you for hours until we physically can't move anymore. Until my dick is so spent it can no longer get hard and until your pussy is so worn out it can't open up to me anymore."

"Fuck yes please."

Lexa starts moving slowly with long soft strokes. Her hands are on Clarke's knees widening her bent legs even farther. "I will cum inside you until I can't cum anymore."

"Fuck me until I pass out," Clarke says as Lexa ups her pace.

"I will fuck you  _while_ you're passed out." Lexa punctuates the daring claim by ramming her hips into Clarke who moans filthily.

"And until I wake up again."

Lexa leans over her and brushes their lips together. "But you can't scream. If you scream, I will stop immediately and we won't fuck for a month."

Clarke vows right there not to scream. The next second Lexa starts rutting into her. 

"Oh fuck!"

Clarke is so wet that her arousal is slipping down to her ass and to the bed. Lexa slams into her special spot and she has to bite her hand to keep from screaming. She feels her boobs hop up and down with each thrust and she gets even more soaked when she notices that Lexa is staring at them like she's hypnotised. The moment Lexa's lips latch on to one of her nipples the dam breaks and she cums, seeing stars.

Lexa doesn't stop and forces her massive rod into Clarke through the tight clenching of her walls. It makes her tumble over the edge again. 

"Ohhh!! Fuck daddy! Yes!" she whisper-screams.

Suddenly Lexa's cock is gone. Before Clarke can even complain she's being flipped over, legs spreads and ass up in the air, and Lexa is forcing her way back in. Lexa grabs her hips and pulls them to meet her thrusts. It's rough, it's brutal, and it's all that Clarke wants.

"Fuck yes take me daddy fuck me as hard as you can! Fuck me Lexa!'

She manages to keep her voice low God knows how while Lexa snarls and fucks her even harder. Lexa shoves her hands beneath Clarke's top grabbing her nipples and pinching and pulling on them until Clarke has to bite the duvet to keep from squealing.

Clarke groans and her walls clamp down tightly again marking her third orgasm in a row. Clarke moans into the comforter as she squirts all over Lexa.

Lexa speeds up which both intensifies and prolongs her orgasm. The aftershocks spark through her body and make her twitch with every thrust. Eventually she just slumps on the bed, mouth hanging open and drooling as Lexa fucks into her holding her hips up.

Everything in Clarke except her core is numb as Lexa starts toying with her clit. Lexa keeps pounding into her limp body and Clarke loves it, she loves that she's being used simply for Lexa's pleasure.

"Please Lexa," Clarke whimpers.

"You're doing so well baby girl," Lexa tells her as one hand keeps gripping her hips and the other snakes between them. Long fingers start circling Clarke's ass and massaging the puckered hole.

Lexa inserts a finger and begins moving it and out at a slow pace. Clarke never wants the pleasure to end. Lexa loosens her ass by twisting, curling, and swivelling her finger, so seconds later Clarke feels a second finger sliding into her ass. The pace slows but the hammering of Lexa's cock inside her sore pussy is even more intense now. Lexa starts matching the speed of her fingers to that of her dick as she curls them inside Clarke's ass and the blonde falls prey to yet another earthshaking climax.

The flutter of her walls is unrelenting and Lexa can no longer hold back so she lets go with a groaned grunt. Her cum paints Clarke's walls a pearly white and fills her insides to the brim.

Lexa removes her fingers but continues moving inside Clarke, riding out their orgasms, although her movements become gradually slower and shorter. She did say she wouldn't stop after all.

Lexa kisses Clarke's back as she jogs her hips slightly and caresses her hips, thighs, and ass with kind hands. Lexa lifts her head to look at where they are joined and whimpers at seeing their fluids streaming out of her cunt.

Several minutes later Clarke is more cognizant again and she feels her core becoming damper. Lexa starts moves in and out, a slow and deep fuck to get them started smoothly.

Lexa turns Clarke over and takes her in her arms not pulling out. In a surprising show of strength, she walks to the small couch in Clarke's room and sits there with the blonde straddling her and arms loosely draped around her neck. Clarke hides her face in the crook between Lexa's neck and shoulder, falling into the comfort of Lexa's cock snug inside her walls and delicate arms and hands keeping her secure on Lexa's lap.

Lexa plants her feet and begins thrusting up into Clarke. Clarke sighs as she's fucked with lazy moves. She grinds her lips lightly to ride the shaft impaling her in all the right ways and leans back. Lexa's cock head bumps her front wall and she lets head tilt back with the pleasure.

Clarke takes off her top and palms her tits giving Lexa a show. She's rewarded by the brunette's starstruck expression. Clarke squeezes her large boobs from the sides causing her nipples to pop forward and offering them to Lexa. She gasps when Lexa sucks one of the hardened pebbles into her mouth. Lexa kisses and bites each breast and nipple at a time making Clarke grind more desperately on her dick.

All of a sudden there's three fingers in Clarke's asshole so every time she moves around the thick meat in her she feels the members in both her holes against each other and rubbing her wall deliciously. Together with her boobs being squeezed and Lexa biting and sucking and licking them it's all too much and Clarke surges forward to bite the back of the couch to keep from yelling out as her walls contract violently forcing an orgasm from her lover. Lexa's cock pulses and releases inside Clarke as they grind their cores together milking and milking endless seed from her heavy balls.

They slow down for a few moments to catch their breaths until suddenly Lexa pulls out and stands up, then turns around throwing Clarke on the couch and leaning over her before pushing her cock in her pussy with brute force.

A silent scream tears from Clarke's throat as Lexa starts rutting into her like an animal. The brunette pinches her clit roughly and then Clarke is climaxing once again, the blinding heat so intense that when the white explosions leave her vision all she sees is black.

 

-+-

 

Clarke regains light conscious as she feels her body being pounded into and harsh jets of cum being released inside her.

 

-+-

 

She comes to for a few seconds as she feels her body being thrown like a ragdoll onto the bed. She hums at the hammering cock impaling her again and again. She never wants it to stop.

 

-+-

 

Lexa keeps fucking into Clarke who flutters in and out of consciousness over the hours. She never stops but for short intervals. She promised Clarke she wouldn't stop. She's never had so much sex in her life, she's never cummed so much in her life. Clarke's body is completely limp and shakes with each of her thrusts, the huge tits bouncing deliciously. There's a twisted headiness to fucking Clarke while she's passed out.

 

-+-

 

Clarke's eyes fly open and she groans as she feels thick ropes of cum shooting inside her. Her walls tremble with the orgasm she's just woken up to.

She looks up at Lexa, sweaty and sexy, and smiles with dumb delight. Lexa keeps fucking her as roughly as she still can.

Clarke lifts her legs hooking them over the brunette's shoulders. The new angle has Lexa's cock filling and stabbing entirely new places and it's all Clarke can do not to scream out her appreciation.

"You really fucked me through my blackout huh," she breathes out.

Lexa seems to love this new position too because her pants are even harsher than normal. "I told you I would baby girl."

Clarke bites her lower lip while palming her breasts. Lexa's eyes bulge at the sight.

"I love it when my daddy keeps her promises."

They keep fucking like rabbits trying different rhythms and positions and pausing only for short periods of time so Lexa's balls can produce more cum and her cock can harden again after a string of two or three orgasms.

Later, much later, Clarke's legs are wrapped around Lexa's waist as the brunette fucks her deep and slow. Their lips and breasts brush together and their hands are linked. It's their softest session but also the most intense in a way. It doesn't feel like fucking so much as love making.

Lexa pulls back until only the head of her cock remains inside Clarke and then pushes all the way back in. They pour their feelings into their every movement and the emotional intensity is such that Clarke is close to the edge just from how beautifully overwhelmed she feels. She takes Lexa's lips in a slow but passionate kiss and when Lexa repeats the long, hard thrust out and in from just seconds ago, her walls clench and her body locks in the most earth-shattering orgasm of all. They cum together and the way Lexa fills her with her warm, thick seed is nothing short of otherworldly.

It takes them a long time to come back down. Lexa's cock still twitches here and there with a weak spurt Clarke's body still shiver with the odd aftershock.

When there is nothing but their laboured, enamoured breaths, Lexa slumps on Clarke, boneless though careful not to crush her.

"I can't... Anymore."

"Me neither," Clarke chuckles. She cups Lexa's face and brushes her thumbs over beautiful rosy cheeks. Their eyes lock with the usual intensity. "I will never forget what we did tonight. Ever."

They kiss lazily and lovely just enjoying the taste and feel of each other's lips in this moment of hazy calm.

A question pops into Clarke's mind and she breaks the kiss with several short pecks to Lexa's plump lips. "How long did we last?"

Lexa smirks and reaches for Clarke's phone on the bedside table. She clicks the screen on and checks the time. Her eyebrows rise and her smirk widens.

"We fucked for six hours straight." Shit. That has to be some kind of record, Clarke reckons. "And that reminds me that I should go."

They put their pajamas back on but Lexa only leaves Clarke's room half an hour later because each time she goes to open the door one of them pulls the other for "just one more kiss". She leaves with a final peck to Clarke's lips and the promise to make plans soon.

Once alone Clarke falls back on the bed with a huge smile on her face. As fucked out as she is blissful and already looking forward to the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment! your love helps me write more and faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye to Costia's house with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last time I'll have them desecrating (lol) Costia's house when she's gone.
> 
> also: this chapter is mostly anal so if you don't like it you can skip it. It starts at "Minutes later Clarke is naked from the waist down and wearing a strap on" and ends at two possible places: "Lexa drives her home at 5 pm after a marathon of movies, food, and of course sex" to skip the smut completely, or "Then she turns her phone on and opens the mirror app, then turns the screen to Clarke" if you want to read some smut still.

Clarke wakes up sore and unable to move. She doesn't know how she will manage to leave the bed to have breakfast with Costia and her family. But she should know already that Lexa is a godsend.

After a light knock on her door Lexa comes in with a tray in her hands. "I come bearing breakfast," she says with a soft smile. "I told Costia we should let you sleep. She and the kids have left already and they will be gone for the whole day. Which leaves the house to ourselves."

Clarke notices that there is a limp to Lexa's gait and frowns with concern. Lexa lays the tray on her bed but stays up.

"Why don't you sit down?" Clarke asks.

"I... I feel more comfortable standing up."

Clarke raises an eyebrow and looks her lover up and down. Then it dawns on her and she can't help the huge smirk that takes over her face.

"Baby..." she reaches for Lexa's groin and the brunette flinches marginally. "Is your dick sore from all the fucking last night?"

Lexa whines in embarrassment and frustration. "It is... I had to tell Costia that I'd slept on it in an uncomfortable position. So embarrassing."

Clarke laughs and pulls Lexa's pants down to her knees. "Let me kiss it better."

She gently takes the flaccid cock in her hand and brings it to her lips. She graves the shaft with soft kisses and the occasional lick, all very gentle. It twitches but lacks the strength to harden.

With a final, wetter kiss Clarke tucks Lexa's cock back in her pants pulling them up and lightly patting the clothed bulge.

Then she takes a bite of the pancakes Lexa brought her. "If we can't have sex then what are gonna do today?"

Lexa decides to sit down next to Clarke but does it carefully. She tears two pieces of pancake and eats one of them giving the other to the blonde. "Clarke, I have told you that my feelings for you go well beyond sex. We can watch a movie or anything else you want."

Clarke can't contain her smile. She kisses Lexa's cheek and winds an arm around her waist. "I'd love that."

 

-+-

 

They choose The Lion King and settle on the couch, Clarke next to one arm and Lexa lying down with her head on Clarke's lap. On Lexa's groin lies a bag of frozen peas; Clarke insisted that she ice her sore penis. Having had little sleep that night Lexa ends up dozing off while Clarke runs her fingers through her hair in soothing manner.

The prelude to the final battle is playing when Clarke's hand is removed from Lexa's hair and brought down to full lips that kiss its palm tenderly. Clarke looks down to find Lexa staring at her with a face so void of anything but herself that she looks almost as young as the blonde.

"What are your plans for next weekend?"

"I don't have any," Clarke shrugs. "Do you have an idea?"

"Mm-hm," Lexa hums and starts playing with her fingers before interlocking them. "You could come over to my apartment... And we could spend the whole day together... Watch TV... Eat some takeout... I could cook for you... I could fuck you from dusk till dawn... Fuck you from dusk till dawn..."

"That's not what they say in the song," Clarke laughs. "You doofus."

Lexa shrugs lazily and Clarke loves every soft, perfect line of her face. "Maybe not. Still, the offer stands."

It astounds Clarke how this Lexa is so different from daddy Lexa. This one is soft and elegant and delicate; the other is a beast in bed, demanding and rough. They seem like two different people although there are some touching points.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Lexa presses a kiss to the back of Clarke's hand. "So what is your answer, Clarke?"

"It's a yes. Obviously. But now I wish we could have sex."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "I am a lesbian, Clarke. I don't need my dick to fuck a girl like she deserves to be fucked."

And this is daddy Lexa making an appearance.

"Well yeah but you're not the only one who's sore. My pussy is out of commission too."

Lexa sits up keeping the bag of peas against her crotch and takes Clarke's lips in a searing kiss. "Like I said," she whispers when the liplock ends. "I am a lesbian. I am nothing if not creative."

Minutes later Clarke is naked from the waist down and wearing a strap on.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

Lexa smirks at her and Clarke wants to wipe that smug look off her face. "I brought it with me. Thought it might be useful."

Realization dawns on Clarke. "You came prepared..." She grinds widely. "You thirsty bitch."

Lexa grabs the dildo and pulls Clarke to her. Their bodies flush, she tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Now now..." she murmurs against Clarke's lips. "That is no way to talk to your daddy."

"Well I'm the one who'll be using a cock now."

Lexa tsks and kisses the jut of her jaw nipping at it lightly. "That is irrelevant to being in command." Lexa snakes both hands under her shirt and palms her breasts starting to knead them. "Which I still am by the way."

Lexa kisses Clarke before shoving her back on the couch. Lexa discards her jean shorts and climbs on her lap. They kiss for long minutes enjoying the taste of each other's lips and tongue. Clarke gets the lube from where they dropped it on the couch and squirts a generous dollop on the fingers of her left hand.

Lexa gets the hint and takes off her boxers too. Clarke's breath hitches at seeing the flaccid cock hanging limp between her lover's legs. She can see it's beginning to harden. Lexa sits on her lap again and returns her hands to Clarke's tits and her mouth to Clarke's mouth.

"Lube me up baby girl."

Clarke kneads Lexa's ass cheeks with her right hand. Then she starts applying the lube with her left. She lathers it around Lexa's asshole drawing tighter and tighter circles around it. Then she inserts a finger experimentally and feels Lexa's cock twitch against her belly.

"Yes baby girl," Lexa breathes out. "Keep going."

Clarke works on loosening Lexa's asshole sliding her finger in and out, and curling and twisting it. When she's satisfied she gets a second finger in. Lexa is sporting a semi by now but Clarke doesn't dare touch her cock in fear of hurting her. She adds a third finger and Lexa moans loudly.

Clarke works Lexa's ass for a few more minutes until she deems it ready. She lathers it with more lube and then spreads some more over her strap on.

They move so that Clarke is leaning back with Lexa straddling her so they can be face to face.

"Are you ready daddy?"

Lexa kisses her for a few moments before leaning over her with forearms propped on each side of her head.

"Yes baby girl... Now fuck me. Fuck your daddy's ass like a good girl."

Clarke moans and lines up with Lexa's ass. Every so carefully she pushes in inch by inch until the whole dildo is inside Lexa's ass and Lexa's ass cheeks are resting against the front of her thighs. Lexa moans, high pitched and dirty.

"You can move Clarke."

At the breathy permission Clarke plants her feet and starts moving her hips down, feeling the dildo leave Lexa's bottom until just the tip is inside, and then up, till she's thighs-to-ass with Lexa once more. She thrusts experimentally a few more times, drawing needy whines from Lexa, and then once she's got the hang of it starts speeding up.

Soon she's hammering up into Lexa's ass at top speed her thrusts deep and hard. Lexa is moaning steadily, an allegro rhythm that gets louder and louder, and her now fully hard cock starts leaking pre cum on Clarke's top.

Clarke grabs Lexa's ass cheeks tugging on them every now and again and palming them roughly. She helps Lexa slam down on the dildo as both contribute equally to the fucking.

"Spank me, Clarke!" Lexa orders and how can Clarke disobey.

She almost feels like cumming when she brings her hand down on Lexa's buttock in a hard slap ripping a filthy scream from the brunette.

"Again, baby girl!"

Clarke keeps pistoning her hips like a madwoman, fucking up into Lexa like it's the last thing she'll do on Earth while she spanks Lexa again and again and again. Alternating lighter slaps with heavier ones at first and then just wreaking havoc on Lexa's ass with a violent, animalistic spanking that she's sure is close to ripping the skin if it hasn't already. But Lexa loves it, screams and demands it, and Clarke loves it to the moon and back too.

"You love fucking daddy's ass, don't you baby girl?" Lexa asks, her voice cut through by heavy pants.

"Yes daddy," Clarke moans. Everything she's doing to Lexa and how much Lexa loves it, combined with the way that the strap on pressing on her clit, is doing many many things to her.

"Yeah fuck my ass baby girl. Show me how much you love daddy's ass."

Clarke does exactly that increasing her speed to levels so savage she thought them impossible.

"Do you love my ass baby girl?"

"I love daddy's ass so much."

"What- Fuck! What's the only thing you love more than daddy's ass?"

"Daddy's cock!"

Lexa kisses her filthily, a mess of lips and tongue and a string of saliva hanging between them when their lips part.

"Jerk daddy's cock off then. Show daddy how much you love her cock."

Clarke does as told resuming the harsh spanking of Lexa's ass with her left hand and fisting the thick, huge cock that sits on her abdomen with her right. She begins pumping the stiff rod pacing it up with the thrusts of her hips and the slaps she rains on Lexa's soft buttocks.

It's a thunderous pace and impossible to resist and she's actually surprised that Lexa has held off here orgasm for so long. But Lexa is human like the rest of them so at some point, what with her cock being jacked off and her ass being fucked and spanked like there's no tomorrow, Lexa lets out an ear piercing scream. Her whole body tenses and groans long and loud as her cock shudders and finally finally blows its load. Clarke opens her mouth and points Lexa's cock at her rolled out tongue just in time as thick ropes of cum start bursting violently from it.

It hits her mouth and her tongue but also her chin and her cheeks and her forehead and her neck and the front of her shirt. Clarke has never seen so much cum in her life and still it keep coming like a never ending stream. Clarke is sure her whole face and tongue are painted white by the time the jets become weaker.

It doesn't taper off right away though. The spurts get weaker and shorter-ranged and soon her whole hand is covered in cum too. Eventually, after what feels like hours but is obviously "just" a few minutes, Lexa stops cumming.

Clarke looks up at Lexa and sees a paradoxical mix of sated and hungry in her eyes.

"Clarke," the brunette whisper-growls as she raises off the dildo. She reaches for her phone but before climbing on Clarke's lap again she turns around and bends over. Her buttocks are fire red and even slightly bloody from the spanking. "Look, baby girl." Lexa reaches behind herself and spreads her ass cheeks. Between them sits a hole as large as the dildo Clarke is wearing. "This is what you did to daddy."

Clarke shudders with arousal. She's wetter and wetter and also pretty sure she's about to cum. Lexa walks back to her ass is level with Clarke's face.

"Lick your daddy."

Clarke moans and takes a long lick between Lexa's buttocks. Lexa groans and pushes her ass into Clarke's face. She licks twice more before sliding her tongue inside Lexa's gaping asshole. She meets no resistance but can tell Lexa appreciates it greatly. She tongue fucks Lexa's ass for a few seconds before Lexa leans away again.

"I want you to see your face," the brunette explains as she turns to face her lover. Then she turns her phone on and opens the mirror app, then turns the screen to Clarke.

Clarke almost reaches the peak just from looking at her own face. It's even better than she thought. The whole front line of her hair, her whole face, her whole neck and even the front of her shirt are thoroughly painted white and dripping with Lexa's cum. There isn't an inch untouched.

The phone is pried from her hands and the strap on ripped from her thighs and then Lexa is straddling her again even more sexily now and pushing three fingers into her cunt all at once.

Clarke moans loudly as surprised as she is delighted with this turn of events. And then Lexa surprises even more when she licks Clarke's face all the way from the bottom of her chin to the top of her forehead. Clarke whines and begs for more. Lexa adds a digit now fucking her with four fingers (curling them and hitting her spongy spot deliciously) and licking her face and neck clean of her own cum.

It's all so much, too much, and Clarke can't take it anymore. She drops spectacularly off the edge with a long, raw scream that scratches at her throat and sucks every last ounce of energy from her body.

Then Clarke slumps, exhausted and entirely unable to move, with Lexa on top of her and still licking, much more tenderly now, what remains of her seed on the blonde's face.

 

-+-

 

Lexa drives her home at 5 pm after a marathon of movies, food, and of course sex. The car drive to Clarke's home is silent but comfortable. They don't need to say anything to enjoy each other's company.

Lexa stops a few houses away from Clarke's and takes her hand, linking their fingers. They meet gazes and smile softly.

"I like you a lot, Clarke," Lexa whispers like talking any louder would disrupt their peace. "But if you ever want this to stop, if you ever feel I'm taking advantage of you, please tell me. You say the word and I step away, no hard feelings. I promise, Clarke. All I want is to see you happy. Even if I am not in that equation."

Clarke nods, feeling her heart beat contentedly. She doesn't feel like Lexa's taking advantage at all and she never wants this to stop but it's great to know that she has that option and that Lexa respects her free will and boundaries so deeply.

"Thank you." Clarke reaches over to kiss Lexa, slow and loving. "I really appreciate that."

"That said," Lexa sighs. "We should avoid having sex at Costia's from now on. I know I'm being a hypocrite because I only say this after reaping the benefits. But I already feel awful for cheating on her... Doing it at her house only adds insult to injury."

"I agree," Clarke says truthfully.

"Next time we'll try to meet up at mine or yours if your parents aren't there or even a motel."

"Deal. Unless I'm babysitting the kids. I won't be able to be in the same house as you and not have sex."

Lexa chuckles, a soft huffy thing, and kisses Clarke's cheek. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. i know it sounds ridiculous but i'll only know that you like this if you tell me and i write and share this because i think/know you like it (also because it turns me on lol).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Clexa's weekend stravaganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softer smut before we drill hard into it in the next two ;)

Clarke is jittery. She's standing in front of the door to Lexa's apartment, her fist up and waiting to knock. This feels more real than ever before.

She knocks.

The door swings open a few seconds later and Clarke melts at the sight of Lexa with her hair in waves and tousled over one shoulder and a big smile on her face.

"Come in," Lexa says shyly.

Clarke steps in and immediately wraps her arms around Lexa's neck as the brunette shuts the door behind her.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Lexa echoes brushing their noses together. Their lips meet in a kiss that begins chaste but turns fiery very quickly.

When they separate Lexa leads Clarke to the living room where a beautiful table is set with expensive china, a candle in the middle, and a rose on Clarke's napkin. The dish, which has just been plated, is spaghetti alla Carbonara, Clarke's favorite.

Lexa kisses her cheek. "I told you I would make us dinner."

They eat and talk for hours, conversation flowing naturally and both quickly and slowly, both in the best way possible. After dinner Lexa puts on a romantic movie.

They watch most of it until Lexa's hand starts wandering and ends up on the inside of Clarke's thighs. She tickles Clarke's pussy through her jeans before shoving her hand underneath Clarke's underwear. Clarke feels fingers meet her slick heat and her hips buck into them.

Before anything else can happen though Lexa takes her hand out and Clarke lets out a pitiful whine.

"Baby?"

When she looks up again Lexa's pants and boxer briefs are pooling above her knees, just enough for her cock to be out. She's sporting a semi for now.

In Lexa's fingers is a dollop of Clarke's juices which she places carefully right on top of the slit of the head of her dick.

"Lick it off baby girl."

Clarke leans over and licks her own nectar from the tip of Lexa's prick. Then she puckers her lips and sucks on the head for a bit before Lexa pushes her head away.

"Take off your pants and underwear baby," Lexa orders. "Let me see that wet pussy of yours."

And oh it isn't just wet. It is drenched. Clarke is quick to shed her bottoms and open her legs, presenting herself to Lexa, dripping and pulsing as she is.

Lexa hums in approval and starts stroking herself. It's a glorious vision. "You know what, I want you completely naked after all. You know I love those huge tits of yours."

Clarke discards the rest of her clothes so she's completely nude just seconds later, her left hand on her belly, waiting for Lexa's permission to touch herself, and the other cupping her right breast. She doesn't miss the way Lexa's cock twitches.

Lexa tells her to lean against the arm of the small couch and does the same on the opposite one so they're facing each other.

"You can touch yourself," Lexa says finally.

Clarke moans when her fingers slide through her own damp pussy and starts stroking herself up and down, circling her clit each time she reaches it and slightly dipping her fingers into her entrance every time they pass over it.

Clarke looks up to see Lexa jerking off and feels herself getting even wetter. Her fingers almost slipping. Lexa's emerald eyes glint dangerously while pumping her own length and Clarke knows what to do.

She rubs a few sensuous circles over her clit before beginning to descend towards her entrance. She's so wet that she manages to slide three fingers in at once and starts thrusting them in and out of herself fast and hard.

Clarke watches as Lexa's free hand cups her balls, fondling them, squeezing them slightly and even lightly scratching. Meanwhile Clarke's three fingers pump in and out of her cunt, wetter every time they slide out, only to slide back in with greater force and speed. She knows Lexa's laser focused on it.

"Fuck yeah, baby girl. Keep fucking yourself like that. Fast and hard, like I would do. I bet you wish that was daddy's cock..."

"I do daddy. Your cock is so much better than my fingers," Clarke moans. "I can almost feel daddy cum inside me and filling me with her seed..."

Lexa growls and starts beating her own meat even more ardently. She strokes herself from base to tip and rubs her palm over the head every time she reaches up so she can spread the precum that is now steadily leaking out. The only sounds in the room are those of Lexa and Clarke masturbating as well as their pants, whines, whimpers, and moans.

Clarke keeps fucking herself while watching Lexa jack off. It's honestly the hottest thing she has ever seen, the way long, dexterous fingers close around the thick meat and slide up and down its length, each drop of precum leaked over it making the movements more and more fluid and the hand wetter and shinier.

"Legs open wider, baby girl," Lexa pants. "Daddy wants to see you fuck yourself silly."

Her fingers pounding her own pussy and the show Lexa is putting on for her are enough to make Clarke crash headfirst into a wall of white hot pleasure. She screams Lexa's name into the room as her core trembles, ripples, and vibrates around her fingers. Before she realizes her fingers are rudely taken out and a penis is shoving its way into the greatest depths of her cave, effectively impaling her, and shooting lines of pearly cum into her womb. The new intrusion triggers a second orgasm and she feels her walls grip desperately at Lexa's cock, trying to suffocate it and milk it for all it's worth.

Lexa slumps on her and Clarke circles a hand around her waist keeping her close. A few seconds later she feels kisses and a tongue on her pulse point.

"You did so well, baby girl."

And that's all the praise Clarke needs. She preens and barely notices that Lexa has pulled her to her bedroom for round two. At least, until she's speared by Lexa's once again hard cock and the brunette starts drilling into her.

They fuck well into the night, losing count at round five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's apartment part 2, all hands and mouth. They're just getting ready for part 3 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while :) tbh I'm not super happy with this chapter. it took me a while to get back into the groove. anyway, enjoy! next one will come soon.

Waking up with Lexa is possibly the best thing Clarke has ever experienced. Yes, even better than sex with Lexa, which is saying something because that is absolutely out of this world. 

Her arms are wrapped around Lexa's middle, her front pressed into the back of the brunette, who sleeps lightly still. Clarke's fingers trace down the tattoo on Lexa's back, a pattern she is only now truly exploring. It's when she starts tracking her finger over the tattoo wrapped around Lexa's upper arm that the brunette stars to stir.

Lexa turns around in her arms and gifts her with a smile so sleepy and so pure that Clarke's heart almost bursts from her chest. Lexa looks her age right now, maybe even younger. She looks small and lovely that Clarke wants to pepper her face with kisses.

"Good morning," Lexa whispers, her voice small and raspy. It sends a flutter round Clarke's stomach.

"Hey baby," Clarke replies placing a soft kiss on the tip of Lexa's nose. Lexa's shy, delighted smile is the sole purpose of her existence.

"Do your parents think you're at a friend's?"

"Nope," Clarke says smiling with mischief. "I told them I would spending the weekend with my girlfriend, which is close enough to the truth. They respect my privacy enough not to ask until I decide to tell them more."

Lexa frowns indignantly. "What? Clarke, if I were your father, I would want to know her name and address. And her criminal record."

"Well thank God you're not my father."

"That's right." And just like that, dominant Lexa is back. With a vengeance. "I'm your daddy."

Clarke smirks and snakes a hand between their bodies to palm Lexa's cock.

"Oh yeah? And what power does that give you," she licks her lips and squeezes Lexa's shaft, "daddy?"

Lexa hisses and thrusts her hips into Clarke's hand a couple of times.  "I'm glad you ask, because I have something that might just help me assert that power."

Just like that Lexa is pulling away and heading to her closet. She takes something from a drawer keeping it hidden behind her back when she turns back to Clarke.

"Turn around," Lexa orders sweetly.

Clarke does as told, turning her back to Lexa. She gasps when she feels the brunette's hands on her neck and something leathery closing around it.

It's a collar. Clarke shivers at the realization.

Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke's hair, tousles it over one shoulder so she can whisper in her ear: "You belong to daddy."

 _I do_ , she thinks and repeats it out loud in a breathy whisper. She turns around in Lexa's arms and meets her lips for a tender kiss.

"I love it."

"Good. Now get on your hands and knees and follow me everywhere I go, baby," Lexa commands.

She follows Lexa into the living room and Lexa shows her the view from the floor to ceiling windows. She admires the view from Lexa's window, which is just positioned just above the roof of every other building in sight.

When Clarke crawls up to the window, stark naked and with her boobs swishing from side to side, the view is breathtaking. Even on her hands and knees she feels like a giant. Lexa is also completely naked as she approaches the window, her flaccid cock also swinging between her legs.

"The window cleaner isn't here," Lexa comments off-handedly. "He must be sick, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

Clarke frowns at her daddy. "You told him I would be here?"

Lexa smirks at her naivety. "No, he just knows I like to walk around the house naked. I'm an exhibitionist," she shrugs. She grabs her dick and waves it at the world outside, even if there is no one to see them.

"Let's give the world a show." Lexa meets her eyes, asks for her consent. Clarke gives it without hesitation with a nod. "Turn around, baby girl."

Clarke turns her ass to the window, still on her hands and knees, and whimpers with thrilled anticipation when Lexa sits down on it, using her as a makeshift chair. Then she hears the sounds of Lexa jerking off and putting on a show for the world outside.

It's exhilarating and Clarke looks over her shoulder to watch as Lexa jacks off. It's torturous and beautiful long minutes until Lexa groans and stands up and cums all over Clarke's ass. She loves the feeling of Lexa's semen hitting her asscheeks and painting it white. Lexa directs the final spurts to the window.

Then to her even bigger surprise Lexa kneels behind her and licks her own cum off Clarke's cheeks. Clarke almost cums at the feeling, which ends much too soon.

Lexa stands up and gives her a light slap on the ass. "God, I taste so good. Turn around." Clarke complies and faces Lexa's dripping jizz on the window. "Clean it up."

Clarke smirks up at her daddy and starts licking the cum off the window moaning at its wonderful taste.

"Good girl," Lexa praises, patting Clarke's hair. "You can stand up. Off to the kitchen."

Clarke stands up and heads to the kitchen, not before grabbing Lexa's hand and making her follow. They kiss some more against the counter before Lexa's stomach growls and both girls decide it's time to eat.

 

-+-

 

"So what's the business with the window cleaner?" Clarke asks some time later, when she and Lexa are resting - still stark naked - on the couch. Lexa's cock is comfortably slotted between her asscheeks and long fingers are palming her tits and Clarke never wants to leave this position.

Lexa sucks lightly on her earlobe before answering. "We have a sort of routine. He shows up at around 8 am every Saturday, roughly my wake-up time, and he just stays there watching as I go about my business while naked. I don't like clothes. My loft is open plan so he can see me everywhere I go as long as I keep to the living room. He can stay there for hours on end, just watching me walk around and doing whatever I do while naked. I jerk off a lot, too. He loves watching that. I'm a lesbian, but I like being watched by everyone," Lexa shrugs. "And he's a good, stable audience."

"I think that's really hot, daddy."

They kiss for some time, slowly, enjoying each other's lips. "You know what else would be hot," Lexa defies when the kiss ends. She checks her phone for the time. "It's a few minutes to 9 am. We have already tested my limits. How about we test yours?"

Clarke is definitely interested. She kisses Lexa over her shoulder. "Tell me."

To Clarke's surprise, Lexa slides from under her and heads off to the bedroom. A minute later, she comes back with a camera and a tripod, which she sets up by the couch, aiming at the spot where they were cuddling. Then Lexa goes to the kitchen and brings back a bags of chips, a bottle of water, and several packs of cookies. Lexa clicks the camera on and tells Clarke to stand up before sitting down.

"Kneel," Lexa commands, starting to stroke herself slowly. She checks her phone as Clarke kneels before her. "It's 9 am on the dot. Let's see for how many hours you can suck my dick without interruption. Would you like that?"

"I would," Clarke confirms. She might want this even more than Lexa does. It thrills her to try new things and to push her limits.

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice. She takes Lexa in her mouth and starts sucking at first the head, but then Lexa forces her down the rest of the shaft. Clarke sucks languidly, keeping in mind that she has to manage her efforts wisely.

After fifteen minutes of bobbing her head up and down Lexa explodes in her mouth filling it to the brim. Clarke goes to pull back, but a rough hand tangles in her hair and keeps her there.

"No stopping, baby girl. Keep going."

 

-+-

 

Three hours later, Lexa is watching television as though nothing is happening between her legs. As though Clarke isn't sucking her cock nonstop.

It's hot. So hot. To suck and suck and suck while Lexa watches some random show like she's not even there. She might as well be painting Lexa's nails or brushing her hair. The only thing that tells her that Lexa is enjoying it is that her cock is hard and pulsing with upcoming release.

Lexa pops a chip in her mouth and cums in Clarke's mouth with just a grunt belying her utter calmness.

"Keep going."

 

-+-

 

It's been over six hours and Lexa is currently playing Call of Duty or some game like that. She has a headpiece she uses to talk to other players online.

All the while, Clarke is steadily sucking her dick. Clarke's jaw is starting to ache, but she's determined to go on. Lexa twitches in her mouth.

"Hold on guys, I'm cumming." She pauses the game. "No, I'm not coming- I'm cumming. In my girlfriend's mouth. She's giving me a blow job." Lexa moans and Clarke feels her mouth flood with the most precious semen. She swallows it all like the good girl she is.

Lexa unpauses and gets her hand off the remote for just a second to pat Clarke's head.

"Oh yeah, she loves her daddy's cock. Now let's win this shit."

 

-+-

 

Eight hours and thirty minutes. Lexa is currently taking a nap but Clarke hasn't stoped sucking her off. She doesn't want to.

Every time is the same but somehow always different. Lexa gets hard, ejaculates, goes flaccid, and Clarke sucks her back to a boner. This time is no different although it takes a but longer to get Lexa's flaccid cock to harden. But it does after several minutes and Clarke continues bobbing her head in earnest, sometimes even managing to deep throat her lover.

Clarke's jaw barely aches by now. It's like going her going even through her pain numbed it. She's probably developed more muscles in her jaw by now than she has in the rest of her body.

Lexa wakes up with a cry and fills Clarke's mouth with her seed. Clarke hums in delight and keeps going even when Lexa asks her if she's sure she wants to keep it up.

 

-+-

 

Over ten hours. Lexa has put on a t-shirt and is skyping her family excitedly while out of the phone's sight Clarke sucks her off steadily.

_"You don't call us enough, Lexa."_

"I know, mom," Lexa admits sheepishly. "But I am calling you guys now. And I promise to do it more often."

_"You'd better. Are you dating anyone right now? Any new girls in your life?"_

Clarke looks up, her mouth still stuffed with Lexa's cock, to see the brunette's ears and cheeks adopt an embarrassed pink. "I- maybe. Yes. She's... She's really special."

Clarke preens and sucks Lexa off with even more fervor.

_"What's her name?"_

"I won't tell you yet, but I hope to introduce her to you one day. She really knows how to um," Lexa looks down at Clarke's dick-filled mouth and their eyes lock with a mischievous glint, "how to take care of me."

Clarke gives a particularly earnest suck and Lexa's cock pulses. She must be really close.

"Okay mom, I have to go now," Lexa says hurriedly. "I'll call you later!"

Lexa hangs up hastily and throws her phone on the couch before grabbing Clarke's head roughly and forcing her all the way down her cock, impaling her mouth with it until Clarke's nose is touching her abdomen. She cries out and cums down Clarke's throat, her meat shoved mercilessly inside.

"Clarke, are you sure you want to continue?" Lexa asks once her orgasm has tapered off.

Clarke just keeps sucking.

 

-+-

 

It's past the twelve hour mark. Right now, Lexa is getting some work done. She's called some colleagues and friends already, all the while Clarke kept blowing her.

Lexa looks unaffected but Clarke knows better. Minutes later, Lexa pushes Clarke off her cock and stands up.

"Open up," Lexa commands, pumping herself fast.

Clarke opens her mouth wide and moans when the first jet of cum hits her tongue. It goes on until Lexa collapses on the couch, panting.

"I have no more left to give," Lexa admits breathlessly and checks the time on her phone. Her eyes bulge out. "Twelve hours?! Holy fuck baby girl."

Lexa takes her lips in a searing kiss, tasting herself in Clarke's lips and pouring everything she feels into it. They part, panting and foreheads touching.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clarke."

They kiss again, before Lexa takes her hands and guides her to the bedroom.

Lexa spends the next few hours pleasuring Clarke and only Clarke.

Clarke has never felt so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me warming up. be ready for the next one, I'll be on top of my game then ;) please leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfying some requests ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear ya guys. Here's what you asked for:
> 
> "I kinda wanna see them naked except for their masks on while they fuck in front of Lexa's window where there's workers (2) outside fixing roof of another house and then they started to get turned on because you know, Clarke's glorious tits."
> 
> "Can you make Lexa hold Clarke in a 'full Nelson' when they're in front of the window? To give a full show."
> 
> "I would love to have them have more sex when people watch."
> 
> oh and this also has a bit of orgasm denial

It's Sunday, the last day of their weekend extravaganza. Clarke doesn't want it to end.

Her jaw is a bit sore after yesterday so Lexa isn't letting her do anything with it except for eating and kissing. They've steered clear of the windows, because there are workers on the roof of another building, and it's clear that Lexa doesn't want to do anything Clarke is not comfortable with. They have already had sex on every surface of the apartment and are now watching a TV show, but Clarke is restless.

"Baby, when you say you're an exhibitionist... Are you into actual  _public_ sex?"

Lexa pauses the show and turns fully to her, searching her eyes. "Yes, although I have never really had a chance."

Clarke nods. "Is that something you would like to do with me one day?"

Lexa bites her lip, clearly this is something she's thought through. "Yes, but only if you would like that."

"I think I would."

Lexa's face lights up like a kid on Christmas. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They meet for a slow kiss, passionate. Clarke doesn't want to admit it, but she's falling for this girl. Lexa might be older than her but she feels like they're equals when they're together, even if Lexa is the more dominant one in the relationship.

"I'd like to do something."

Lexa raises an eyebrow, gives her her full attention once again. "Tell me."

"You know those workers out there?" Lexa nods. "I want to give them a show."

Lexa beams, but then frowns. "Baby girl, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because I'm into it."

"I know," Clarke reassures her. "But I'm really into it too." Clarke climbs on Lexa's lap and palms her breasts, delighting when Lexa's breath hitches. "I want you to fuck me from behind. I want everyone to see my tits swing left and right as you ravage me." She licks a strip up Lexa's neck, from the clavicle to the ear. "And then I want you to fuck me Full Nelson."

Lexa frowns. "What is that?"

Clarke gets Lexa's phone from the small table next to the couch and googles "full nelson sex position". She shows it to her lover: "This."

"Oh." Lexa's ears go crimson red and she can barely look at the picture without stumbling over her own words. "I- I think I c-can do that."

Clarke grins at Lexa's adorableness and kisses her fully on the lips. "That's good. But I want you to grab my shoulders instead of my neck."

Lexa nods, her cheeks and ears still red as a tomato. "Y-you want to do it now?"

Clarke taps her chin with two fingers, pretending to think. "Yeah. But first... Let's show them who's boss."

At that, Lexa smirks and pulls Clarke in by the collar. "That's easy, baby girl. I am."

Clarke's answering, smirking grin is as wide as her lips allow. "That's just what I let you think." With that she takes a hold of Lexa's flaccid cock and gives it a gentle tug. "Stand up, daddy."

She pulls on Lexa's length as the woman stands up and then guides her by the dick to the bedroom, where Lexa has Venetian masks hanging on the walls. She takes two that leave the lower hand of their faces uncovered and then takes Lexa's dick again and guides them to the living room window.

There Clarke grabs Lexa's shoulders and pushes her down and into a kneeling position. All the while Lexa's eyes are wide with wonder and dark with lust.

"Eat me out, daddy."

Lexa doesn't need to be told twice. She leans forward, hands clutching hourglass hips, and takes a long lick at Clarke's cunt. She teases the entrance with her tongue before licking at her outer and then inner lips. She tastes the fluid that is starting to flood Clarke's pussy and hums approvingly.

"You taste so good, baby girl. Is it all for me?"

"Not all," Clarke says with a devilish smirk. "Some is for those workers down there." Lexa goes to turn her head to look at the roof where the workers are but Clarke grabs a fistful of her hair and guides her back to her pussy. "No looking."

She knows what this is doing to Lexa. It must be torture for an exhibitionist to be aware that someone is looking at them while having sex but not actually being able to  _see_ it and be _completely sure_. For now Lexa has to trust Clarke's word that there  _is_ someone looking at them — and Clarke knows it's killing her not to look, not to  _make sure_. It's sweet, sweet torture, and Clarke loves being the one to inflict it.

Suddenly Lexa wraps her lips around Clarke's clit drawing a loud moan from the blonde. She sucks on it for a few seconds before letting go of it much to Clarke's dismay. She doesn't have time to complain though because a second later Lexa's tongue is entering her and fucking her with gusto. It's exploring all her deepest places, flexible like a cock can't be, and it's a sensation Clarke is already addicted to. She presses Lexa's head closer to her cunt, hoping to maximize the heady feeling of being tongue-fucked by this dominant goddess who is on her knees for her.

It all comes to a head when the workers finally notice them and their jaws fall on the floor. At the same time Lexa replaces her tongue with three fingers without preamble and then starts sucking on Clarke's clit like it's the last thing she'll ever taste.

Clarke palms her boobs, showing them off to the workers, and cries out as her body tenses. A powerful orgasm rocks through her body and her walls flutter around Lexa's fingers that keep fucking her through her high, then slow down as she touches the ground again.

Lexa stands up and grins at Clarke's disheveled state before pulling her in for a searing kiss letting Clarke taste herself on her lips. They moan around each other's lips and tongues before Clarke breaks the kiss with a light push on Lexa's breasts. She pinches the older woman's nipples, feeling their stiffness between her fingers.

"Now you're gonna fuck me from behind," Clarke says not letting go of Lexa's nipples. The brunette whimpers when she tugs roughly on one of them. "But no cumming until I say. Got it daddy?"

Lexa nods but Clarke's raised eyebrow tells her she has to answer. "Yes baby girl."

"Good. And look," she grabs Lexa's chin and turns her head to the roof where the two workers are staring at them. Lexa groans in delight. "They liked it."

She waves at them and they wave back enthusiastically. Clarke grabs Lexa's cock and waves it at them, and they give them a thumbs up.

Clarke pecks Lexa's lips before getting on all fours on the floor. Lexa wastes no time kneeling behind her and sliding her cock along Clarke's pussy wetting it so it's ready for action.

"Go on daddy," Clarke husks. "Fuck me."

She feels Lexa rest the tip of her sick against her lips and then push it forward. The head pops in and already Clarke's walls flutter. Lexa keeps pushing inside until she's bottomed out and they both moan at the heady pleasure. Lexa gives her a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion. Her cock is so thick, so long, so big that Clarke always needs some time to accommodate.

"You can start, Lexa. Fuck me like you mean it!"

It's an invitation Lexa takes with pleasure. She pulls out until only the head remains inside and then snaps her hips forward until she's balls deep in Clarke. She repeats the motion a few times going faster and faster. Then Clarke feels long fingers grasping her hips and pulling them back in time with each thrust and it's everything she needs to be happy.

Lexa fucks her hard and fast and the only sounds in the room are those of Lexa's whimpering, Clarke's moaning, and their skins slapping wetly together. Lexa's balls hit her clit steadily, providing increased pleasure, and the way delicate fingers dig at her hips make her feel like she's being tamed by a beast.

Except this time she's the tamer.

Clarke looks out the window and sees the workers' eyes glued to her bouncing glorious tits. She smiles and winks at them and lifts one hand off the floor to grab a boob and lift it to her mouth. She licks her own nipple and then squeezes her tit showing it off to the workers. They go crazy and Clarke can see bulges pressing at the front of their pants.

"Fuck, baby girl," Lexa groans. "You love being watched while I fuck you don't you."

Clarke moans at the dirty talk. "I do, daddy. I love that people know you're the only one who can ever satisfy me... With your big, _fat_ cock."

"Oh yeah. They know you're mine, Clarke.  _Mine_. You're such a slut, your pussy shakes every time they look our way."

Lexa's delicious degrading words along the way she's being fucked and the way the workers are loving every second of their little show strikes lightning and thunder through Clarke's body and she screams as a second orgasm tears her apart. 

"Fuck!" Lexa yells. "Clarke! Please- let me—"

"No cumming!" Clarke commands as her whole body shivers with thunder shocks and her cunt quakes through her climax.

 Her orgasm subsides and she rests on her forearms, barely able to hold herself up. Lexa whimpers as she pulls out and then pouts with a pitiful whine when none of her cum trickles out of Clarke's twat - because Clarke didn't let her cum. Clarke smirks.

"It's time for the [Full Nelson](https://static-ca-cdn.eporner.com/thumbs/static4/1/14/140/1401568/5_240.jpg), babe. Let's give them a full show," she reminds her lover as she stands up and adjusts her mask. "Lie down, knees bent."

Lexa does as told and Clarke sits on her, her front to the window. She waves at the workers again and makes a jerking off motion. They get the hint and unbutton their pants before shoving their hands inside their pants.

Clarke lines Lexa's length up with her pussy and eases down on it, engulfing it with her warmth. Lexa sighs at finally finding some relief. Clarke leans back and Lexa winds her arms under her knees and clutches her shoulders exposing Clarke whole to the world. Anyone who looks at them can see everything that matters: Clarke's tits and pussy, and Lexa's cock and balls.

"You can start, daddy."

Lexa plans her feet on the floor and starts thrusting up into Clarke who starts moaning uncontrollably right away. She takes a look at the workers - they have pulled their pants and boxers down and are now jacking off to the wonderful sight of Clarke and Lexa fucking like rabbits.

Lexa keeps slamming up into Clarke, the bulbous tip dragging against her front wall and hitting places Clarke never thought possible. Clarke looks down and sees her tits bouncing at the same rhythm as Lexa's balls which sometimes swing with such force they turn up and hit Clarke's pussy causing her to moan even louder.

"Fuck baby fuck. The whole world is watching us," Clarke pants. "Everyone is seeing how good you fuck me daddy. How I can ever only want your cock."

Lexa is so out delirious by now she can only speak in syllables. "Fuck- Clarke- you- cockslut- love- being watched- fuck- only- my cock- FUCK!"

"I wanna lick my boob baby. Get me my tit."

Lexa groans and releases one of Clarke's shoulders and grabs her right tit bringing it up to Clarke's mouth. "Lick- your- tit- baby g- girl."

Clarke gets an even better idea and after licking her nipple she takes it into her mouth and starts sucking on it like a baby. She moans around her own tit and she knows Lexa realizes what's happening because she feels the huge rod inside her twitch and pulse like never before. Then she looks at the workers and they're jerking off so fast she can barely see their hands. Clarke reaches down and starts drawing rough circles over her clit, pushing herself closer and closer and  _closer_ to the edge.

"Clarke- I'm- gonna-"

"Cum in me baby. I need you to give me your seed," she pleads with Lexa and uses her other hand to give Lexa's balls a squeeze. "Cum daddy, cum!"

The absolute unapologetic  _filth_ of it all triggers something in Clarke and she cries out as her body goes rigid. "FUCK!"

Clarke's walls spasm and she accidentally squeezes Lexa's balls harder than she planned and tears a scream from Lexa who explodes inside her. Clarke feels jets of hot heavy spurts hit her innermost places and paint every inch of her walls a pearly white. It's rope after rope of Lexa's cum, filling her to the brim until it starts leaking out and around Lexa's cock. Then Clarke looks out the window and the workers are also coming and everything is so overwhelming that it triggers something in Clarke and she feels something surge from inside her and burst out.

_She squirted._

The sheer force of it and the way her walls crumble pushes Lexa's cock out of her pussy Clarke leans forward, her body still taut, just in time to see the last of Lexa's cum spill wildly and waywardly up and left and right and onto the floor.

They slump bonelessly on the floor, Clarke on top of Lexa, her back to the brunette's front, completely spent. They have no more energy in them, no more fucking, no more cum.

And then she feels Lexa shake beneath her and turns just slightly around, concerned, only to see Lexa's chest bubble with a chuckle. Lexa is chuckling, then cackling, and Clarke can't help it and turns fully around, still on top of her lover, and laughs along with her, nuzzling into her long, tan neck and basking in the vibrations of Lexa's glee.

They're tired, but unbelievably happy.

And Clarke is pretty sure she's falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please tell me if you liked it. Kudos and especially comments are my fuel :)


End file.
